


Будни Йома в маленькой деревеньке

by Neeta



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Everyday Life, Family Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeta/pseuds/Neeta
Summary: По одноименной заявке.





	Будни Йома в маленькой деревеньке

— Двое? — озадачился счастливый отец. — Бля.

Он сунул по горсти мелконарубленных кишок в оба орущих рта и унёсся за добавкой. Кто ж знал. Ничто не предвещало. Мать, перепачканная фиолетовой кровью, спала, свернувшись клубком. Ей, кстати, тоже надо принести кого-нибудь вкусного.

— Папа! — старшенькая догнала его у края деревни и вцепилась в плечо. — Я с тобой. — И брезгливо добавила: — Уродцы, фу.

— Брысь домой и следи за братьями! — сурово пресёк отец. — Ты представляешь, что они там устроят?

— Пусть бы они этих новых сожрали, — мстительно сказала старшенькая.

И ведь с них станется, тоскливо подумал йома, пороть надо было, вот прямо так сразу и начинать, а сейчас уже поздно, эх.

Йома очень любил детей. Особенно дочь. Вон, сопит, глаза злющие. Пришлось пообещать и ей гостинец из города.

Он успел очень быстро, так всё удачно сложилось — еда попалась по дороге. И дома идиллия — жена всё ещё спит, двойня пригрелась у неё под боком, мальчишки поймали кошку, наскоро перекусили, старшенькая прибралась в комнате, и йома, чуть отдышавшись, сгрузил еду на пол и немного посидел так, довольный. Как же хорошо жить-то, клеймор побери. Двое. Ничего. Справимся.


End file.
